extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Marrakesh
General Information Sunni|culture = Moroccan (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 31|capital = Marrakech (344)|tag = MRK}} is a Sunni Moroccan iqta located in the Gharb, Central Morocco, Sus and Southern Morocco areas, Maghreb region, of the Africa continent; cores appearing during 'The Hundred Years War' era. Gaining its cores in 1367, the iqta will emerge from Sunni in 1374 bordering fellow Sunni countries ( east, northeast and north), uncolonized native land south and the waters of the Canary Islands and Coast of Morocco (West African Coast area, West African Sea region) west. will be annexed by and in 1382, released from and in 1393, finally annexed by Sunni in 1524 and never appearing on the map for the rest of the timeline. Decisions Adopt Mamluk Government * Requirement(s): ** Is an Iqta ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Has not enacted Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Administrative Technology at least 42 ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Qahirah (361) ** Own any province in Region(s): Egypt, Arabia, Mashriq, Maghreb or Horn of Africa * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Qahirah (361) ** Obtain new missions ** Current ruler will die ** Current heir will die ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Change government to a Monarchy *** Enact Mamluk Government Tier 1 Government Reform ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can adopt Mamluk Ideas and Traditions ** Gain permanent claim on region(s): Egypt Form Moroccan Kingdom * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Moroccan *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in North Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Fez Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Southern Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Central Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Sus Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Tafilalt Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Volubilis (343) and Merrakec (344) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province: Sus (348) *** Owns core province: Tafilalt (346) * Effect(s): ** Merrakec (344) will become the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Tafilalt, Sus, Central Morocco, Gharb, Southern Morocco, and North Morocco ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the country doesn't have the Celestial Empire government reform then: *** Government changes to Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Moroccan becomes the Primary Culture ** Can embrace Moroccan Traditions and Ideas Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Present Day Category:Sunni countries Category:Moroccan countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Hundred Years War